Buzzing Through Halloween
by I.B.Fine
Summary: This a drabble collection of thirty-one drabbles for the Halloween Collection Competition on HPFC featuring Ginny/Harry. Random tales featuring their life together at different milestones centered around Halloween.
1. Leftover Halloween Candy

**This my first time writing Harry/Ginny(my first canon ship) so be kind and review to tell me what you think so I can improve. All mistakes are my own as a don't have a beta right now. If you can beta please contact me.**

 **Written for** **Halloween Collection Competition 35. (food/drink) Sweets/Candy**

* * *

"I don't understand why we still have this much Halloween candy? Halloween is almost a week ago, the kids should have finished them by now." Harry questioned his wife as he looked upon the mountain candy in their children's joint playroom.

Due to his Muggle upbringing, he knew kids usually finished their Halloween candy in a reasonable time period. However, Harry never got to experience Halloween and the joy of candy as a Muggle because 'it would encourage his freakish behavior'. But in the case of his cousin, Dudley's Halloween experiences, he gorged on his bountiful harvest within twelve hours of receiving it. The next day, Dudley would make his parents buy out the reduced Halloween candy. At least his kids were able to have a positive experience at Halloween and some form of self control.


	2. The Horrible Pumpkin Spice Gift Basket

**34**. **(food/drink) Pumpkin Pie/Juice/Spiced Latte***

* * *

"So my father went shopping with Hermione's parents last week in the Muggle department store." Ginny told her husband as he was sitting on couch.

Harry Potter visibly cringed at that statement. His father in law's curiosity in Muggle things was a very dangerous thing and felt sorry Hermione's parents and all those affected by their outing.

"And he gave me to great big basket today filled with all types of Muggle pumpkin spice products." Ginny continued tell him and then pushed the basket to him.

"I'm not fucking you if your pussy tastes like pumpkin spice." Harry said disgusted at the sight of of the heavily scented pumpkin spice feminine products. Arthur Weasley should had stopped when he put the pumpkin pie in the basket.


	3. On Visiting Bats

**"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house. It renders you powerless."**

* * *

"If Severus Snape wants to come to my house after all he did for me - and all us, I will glad allow him to enter my house and welcome without any grudge." Harry said with maturity.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house. It renders you powerless." Ron told his best mate and his baby sister matter of factly.

"Ron, he's a bloody portrait not the undead!" Hermione told her ridiculous husband.

"I stand by my man on this matter, Ron. You need grow up. I don't know how Hermione deals with you." Ginny scolded her older brother.

"He's still a bat from hell." Ron pouted.


	4. A Difference with Hue

**15.(colour) Dark Purple**

* * *

"This dress is horrible. It is not the color I ordered or wanted. It looks horrible with my coloring." Ginny complained to her husband.

Harry being a wise husband just sat down and nodded his head with understanding and compassion for his wife's plight.

"This dress was suppose to be a nice deep dark purple but instead I got this light purple. Looking like Purple Rain purple. This is the last time I order from this store." Ginny ranted.

"To make things worse my charms aren't working to change it to deep purple. The fabric of the dress must be conveniently resistant to my magic." Ginny sighed as she continued.

* * *

 **Review please. Critics wanted.**


	5. Addiction Kills

**51.(dialogue) "I'm not hiding there!" / "Why not?" / "Well, if we have to hide, I want to be somewhere familiar. I want to know where the exits are, and I want to be allowed to smoke."**

"I'm not hiding there!" Harry yelled allowing the crazed mob to hear their location.

"Why not?" Ginny whispered angrily to her boyfriend.

"Well, if we have to hide, I want to be somewhere familiar. I want to know where the exits are, and I want to be allowed to smoke." Harry confessed under duress.

"I thought you quit smoking. You promised me that you would never smoke again." Ginny lamented.

"Clearly love, I fibbed." Harry blurted as he started to inch away from Ginny and started to jog.

"If you leave me to go smoke, Harry James Potter, and come back, you're going to wish the mob got a hold of you." Ginny hollered at him as he broke off into a full sprint.


	6. Silence of the Lambs

59\. (story title) Silence of the Lambs

"Can't believe you talked me into going to a Harvest Festival petting zoo for kids. The last time I was at any type of zoo, a snake escaped." Harry stated as walked around Aberforth Dumbledore's plot of land with Ginny.

"The boys like animals and exploring. They have finally stopped arguing amongst themselves. Plus, exposure to different animals is good for Lily's development." Ginny assuaged her husband's fears while red head toddler was restless in her arms.

Ginny let little Lily Luna walk on her own and she found the tiny flock of sheep. She started touching wool of a lamb, but there was no response. Lily did her sheep impression to the lamb she was petting. Suddenly, the grown adult sheep in corner were vocal. However, that lamb and other lambs were not.


	7. Murder Was the Case That They Gave Me

**47.(dialogue) "You've seen one too many movies." / "Don't blame the movies. Movies don't create psychos. Movies make the psychos more creative!"**

* * *

"You've seen one too many movies." Ginny told her boyfriend with blasé.

"Don't blame the movies. Movies don't create psychos. Movies make the psychos more creative!" Harry said passionately.

"Are you listening to yourself right? You honestly sound like Ron." Ginny said tired of hearing Harry's conspiracy theories when it came to the Muggle mass murder that was still at large.

"This mass murder is awfully sick. So was Voldemort. However Voldemort never had this creativity when he killed people, Voldemort just killed them with green lightning or with his pet snake. The difference between the mass murderer and Voldemort? Wait, muggle horror movies." Harry argued to back up his original thesis statement.

* * *

 **Do you think Harry's thesis statement is true? Tell me your opinion in a review...**


	8. A Guilt Trip Before Halloween

**37\. (food/drink) Mushy Peas**

* * *

"Before you go anywhere and even leave think of leaving this house you will finish your food tonight. You will not go trick or treating on an empty stomach and then proceeded to eat candy before we search and test it to make sure it isn't tainted." Ginny scolded her son.

"But Dad…" James Sirius Potter whined, "I hate mushy peas."

"James when I was your age I wished I had mushy peas to eat. I was lucky even a single pea in the scraps, that I rarely got that my relatives left for me. You have the privilege of eating mushy peas, and you are allowed to go trick or treating if you finish eating them. If I had that privilege at your age…." Harry ranted at his spoiled son.


	9. Ain't Afraid No Ghost

**(dialogue) "You gave me such a fright! I thought you were a ghost!"**

* * *

"You gave me such a fright! I thought you were a ghost!" Ginny said as turned her head into the living room.

"I am not ghost, Miss Weasley, and I thank Merlin everyday I'm no longer stuck on your plane of existence." Severus Snape drawled from the bowl of fruit portrait.

"Ginny, Severus wanted to discuss the name of impending our child." Harry told her as he sat on the couch.

"You're actually going with that absurd combo of a name, Harry. I thought we name this child with name passed down on my side of the family!" Ginny said looking with disbelief at both if them.


	10. Who wore it best?

**25\. (object) Cloak/Cape**

* * *

The boys came downstairs wearing their respective costumes. Jamie was dressed up like his father during Hogwarts days including his famous scar. However, curled in his hands was his father's cloak. Yes, the cloak that was a hollow.

His younger brother was dressed like one of his namesake this year. He only wore two colors so it was obvious which person he chose this year. He also had a piece de resistance. He actually had Severus Snape's old cape. Plus Severus the portrait actually taught him how to actually use it.

"So mom and dad who wore it best?" Both boys said at the same time.


	11. Packmule

**48.(dialogue) "Welcome to slavery." / "No thanks. I/I've already had/have a wife."**

* * *

"Welcome to slavery." the shopkeeper said to Harry as he watched Lily Luna direct him around the store with several overflowing bags.

"No thanks. I already have a wife." Harry said, "this is my daughter."

"Come on Dad, we have more things to get in this store and also to get more stuff for mom before Halloween. You're so slow." Lily Luna demanded.

"Wow. She's hard taskmaster, that one." the shopkeeper chuckled to himself.

* * *

"So Lily, were you able to corral your father to the needs of my list?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Of course mom, I learned from the best." Lily smiled.

Harry just shuttered in the background.

* * *

Please review.


	12. Stranger Danger

**46\. (dialogue) "Get the hell out of my house!"**

* * *

Today was a great day to surprise her husband. Their kids weren't in the house anymore. Perfect for some sex time. She had a cute outfit on and had dinner ready cooked. All she was waiting for was for her husband to show up from a long day at the office. You recently put away a dark wizard so she wanted to reward him.

Her husband came through the door and grabbed her but didn't kiss her on her forehead. So she decided to taint his dinner with a polyjuice reversal potion. Lo and behold, it was the dark wizard that her husband was suppose put away.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Ginny yelled at the imposter as she casted a Bat Bogey Hex.


	13. Late Start

**21\. (object) Jack-o-Lantern**

* * *

"I can't believe we waited this long prepare for Halloween. We have no decorations up, not even a single Jack-o-lantern." Ginny said.

"We only have yellow pumpkins now because we waited so long." Harry said.

"I hate carving pumpkins but I don't want to use a spell and waste the inside. We can make fresh pumpkin pies with that material." Ginny said being extra frugal.

"Well we're going to be eating pies for whole week." Harry said looking at big the pumpkins were.

"Honey, that's why we can make the rest into pumpkin juice. We drink that every day." Ginny said.


	14. Voice of the House of Black

**45.(dialogue) "We haven't heard your name yet, friend." / "I haven't said it."**

* * *

Harry and you were at the basement of the house sorting the catalogue of the House of Black. They were doing their due diligence as join homeowners. Harry should have done this earlier when he inherited the house but he was too busy fighting Voldemort and mourning Sirius's death.

While they were going through the parchments, there was a rustle that had nothing with the papers.

"Hello Friend of the House Black that was close enough to inherit this house." said the voice.

"We haven't heard your name yet, friend." Harry said as Ginny hid behind him ready to fire off a hex.

"I haven't said it." the intruder said.


	15. Voice of the House of Black 2

**10.(word) Mysterious**

* * *

The mysterious voice continued to talk them throughout the night. Telling the history of the House of Black. Apparently the spirit was sleeping within the walls of the house for all these years dormant because the House of Black lost their way.

He spoke in an awkward way. But he was kind to both Harry and Ginny despite their lack of the Black blood. He didn't the have views of blood purity weighing conscious and showing in his actions. Since Harry and Ginny owned the house, the spirit started to disappear slowly in a mysterious way.

"He was kind to us, Ginny, and now he's finally gone. But to where?" Harry said.


	16. Dark was the Night

**60.(story title) Dark Was the Night**

* * *

Something was rotten in the state of the house of black. Harry's and Ginny's magic was not working. They used their wands but to no avail there was no results. To make matters worse, they were trapped in the house with no way to contact other people.

The house was descended into total darkness that night. They held each other in order to survive this night of darkness. Every sound was amplified and made their hearts beat out of their chest in fear. They curled up together on what they thought was the couch and waited for the darkness to driven by the morning light.


End file.
